


芬兰的更衣室

by Clarie



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarie/pseuds/Clarie





	1. Chapter 1

新的赛季开始了，选手们也都先后参赛展示了自己的新节目。然而新赛季的首秀人们更热衷于讨论选手们的新衣服，比如今年谁的赛服更好看，谁的衣服有新意。至于滑的怎么样就不是众人关注的焦点了。

毕竟基本都滑不好。但赛季初嘛，也不会有人刻意去苛责。除了一些自以为是的解说员。

多数选手表面上看着风平浪静，暗地里却也是会观察别人的新衣服。就算对方远在大洋彼岸，但什么都阻挡不了网瘾少年的好奇心的。毕竟在现今网络全覆盖的地球村，打开抖音，你就知道。

今年新考斯滕广受好评的金博洋在青岛赛首秀后心里有些膨胀的……好吧，是很膨胀。终于没人说他的衣服是秋衣了！从拿到金牌牌至回到训练基地也每晚睡前刷刷抖音，看自家粉丝是怎么花式夸自己的，然后膨胀的进入梦乡。

快乐啊，就是那么简单！

然而好景不长。9月20号之后，打开抖音的天总突然发现他只能刷出一堆羽生结弦了？？[喂！抖音你的自动筛选功能呢？！]这下搞得这几天都不敢在公共场合打开抖音了，只能晚上躺床暗戳戳的窥屏……

哎别说，之前热衷于把自己包得严严实实的羽生，居然穿深V！虽然大白鹅也是深V，但这开衩的方向不同啊。

金天天才不会承认他隔着屏幕砸吧砸吧了嘴。

长期的窥屏自然不会漏过fs的考斯滕，然而看到这的第一眼窥屏者差点把嘴里一口热茶喷出来。“这件怎么这么眼熟呢？”金博洋目不转睛的盯着屏幕似乎要把它看穿也没想起来。最后只能躺下睡觉。

然而一夜无梦之后他“腾！”的一下坐起来！“这不就是宇野那件拉长版吗？！”有句话说得好，恋爱中的女（bushi）人最多疑，思来想去觉得这已经上升到“情侣装”的严重地步了。怎么？是他天总不够骚吗！芬兰等我见你有你好受的！

金博洋这边暗戳戳的打着小算盘。而这个飞醋越过大洋彼岸引的那边的羽生结弦打了一个结结实实的喷嚏。

“嗯…”擤着鼻子的羽生结弦挠着头，“难道天天想我了？”嗯。他猜对了一半。

Tbc。

【刷抖音这件事作者亲身经历，真的，20号白天一醒来我发现我刷不到我们优秀的奶天了（怒）】  
【后面会有一定的但都是‘我杀我自己式’毒奶立flag，绝对不会伤着二位宝贝。】


	2. 芬兰的更衣室（二）sp短节目

芬兰虽是一个寒冷的国家，却是第一次举办花滑赛事，可能是因为太偏了吧。所以就实在经验不足，芬兰的设计师们也很朴实，赛场的更衣储物间并没有按参赛国家分，只有男女之分；但同时他们也很贴心：更衣间内有足够的独立卫浴，让一些相对保守的国家队员不至于大庭广众之下更衣，比如日本队。

由于芬兰场决定仓促，更衣间空间就相当有限，这对当天到场的选手们有点震惊。[哇哦。自己从没和其他国家的选手并排用过储物柜哎。]对的。就是这么原始，还是每人一把钥匙的那种。充分展示了芬兰人民的朴实。

但选手说少也不少，选手们安置物品更衣打理的时候教练们就懒得进去占用空间了。选手们也自助选用柜子。大家本想自己早早到放好东西自己就可以溜，然而他们忘了：这里是芬兰哦。就算是大型国际赛事场馆也坚持白天八点才开门。

因而当八点到后保安开门时发现入场的台阶上坐着一群穿着各个国家队服的选手们：在吹冷风。

这相当于所有选手们同时入场准备。在别的选手都还有点社恐的时候，很自然的，‘番茄蛋白’色队服的金博洋就选了羽生隔壁的储物柜，反正中国队就他一个人来，随便选哪都是没错的。

而这看似不经意的举动把羽生高兴的小鹿乱撞，这大半年没见，博洋居然这么主动。而介于其他选手们都在，羽生也只能把兴高采烈化作一抹微笑，督促自己认真安置物品。

两人也几乎是同时换好衣服，准备来做最后的工作——锁好柜门。而就在这时，一只嫩白的手突然从旁边伸过来，顺着就摸上了羽生结弦深V间的胸膛，羽生猛地一扭头就对上了金博洋阳光般灿烂的笑容。

此时两眼笑的月牙弯弯的人儿开口说道：“哇哦~羽生这次的衣服好sexy啊~”说完还不住的用手上下摸索那片肌肤，时不时还勾起到衣服边缘。

一切，都发生的太突然了。现在更衣室里静止般沉默。

而“被袭击者”羽生结弦被向来腼腆的金博洋突如其来的热情撞的不知所措，就在他在思考对方是否有什么暗示的时候，金博洋不知道什么时候就锁好了柜子，抽回手迈开他的大长腿，同时伴着杠铃般的笑声像个小傻子一样飞跑出了更衣间。留下一脸懵逼呆成木头的羽生结弦和一众选手们。

是的，我们奶天的小算盘就是：撩了就跑。

以上对提前锁好柜门转过身直接目睹一切的车俊焕选手简直是一种暴击，“…羽生居然没有一把推开…呵，日本人。”他觉得自己应该和其他选手一样面柜才对。

还有一处体现芬兰场过分朴实的地方就在green house区。可能因为芬兰本来就小，整个green house也小，小的只有一条长沙发。这意味着三名选手要挨着坐在一条沙发上；摄像机是固死的，并很鸡肋的只能拍到沙发上选手大致胸部以上的部位，就跟拍证件照一样。如果身高不够很可能只能看到个头，但幸好这次来的身高都蛮够。

第一个就上场下来的羽生结弦刚坐下就发现了这点，于是先点头示意然后装作很自然的样子看第二位选手金博洋的表现，展示着自己出色的面部表情。

金博洋比完下来后便发现羽生坐在整条沙发的中间，他走过去，羽生便拍拍自己右边的空位示意博洋过去坐，同时在摄像机前展露出自己灿烂·关爱后辈的笑容。然而金天天看着这个笑容却觉得自己的背脊发凉。

凉意从何而来？当金天天一坐下就知道了。羽生面不改色的，甚至目光都没和金博洋交汇，直接就把右手搭在了金博洋左腿上，并不断拉扯、勾挑着裤子上的裂缝开口，触碰着裸露出来的小片肌肤。

这可把金博洋吓到了，他先猛地先看看摄像头，再看看羽生，羽生又扭过头回报了一个笑容，金博洋这才意识到眼前的摄像头是拍不到羽生这时在自己腿上的小动作。

第三位选手科尔亚达开始上场了。摄像头下，羽生结弦一本正经，而金博洋选手小动作颇多，躁动的玩弄着衣服上的流苏，摸头摸脖子的，还时不时低头，然后又抬头看看羽生，甚至一个打抖开始兔子洗脸。

这都因为从科尔亚达的音乐响起，得益于考斯滕足够好的弹性，羽生的手勾起那片布料，开始把手伸进去上上下下摩挲，然而他自己只是时不时对正在比赛的方向露出一个微笑，这被观众理解为对正在比赛的选手的尊重与肯定。

这下好了，沙发就这么点长，逃都逃不掉。金博洋开始顺着沙发往下滑，尽量把自己的腿往远处挪，觉得这样羽生的手就不够长了。然而他错了，接下来羽生的动作直接让他倒吸一口凉气。

羽生几乎整只手滑了进去，并不断的往上摸，金天天已经感觉到对方修长的手指在有意无意的勾自己的内裤边了。

这惊的金博洋立刻扯着羽生结弦的衣袖坐起来，并把对方拉过来拥抱。但实际他凑在羽生的耳边小声道：‘结弦！…别…别玩了！…！！…别再拉我内裤了！’镜头下，拥抱的大动作掩盖了金博洋下身的扭动，‘…哥…！…哥！我错了…别…我我我不该袭你胸的…天呐…快停！别摸那…’

‘嗯~’羽生似乎对自己的杰作很满意，第一个拥抱分开后又把对方扯回来，‘还有呢？’

‘啊？还有？’轮到金天天懵逼了。

“嚯！！！——”一声惊呼直接把金博洋吓得从羽生怀里弹了出来，然而已经流连到屁股处的手并没来得及撤出，直接扯着那条裂缝拉的更开，露出大片白嫩腿肉。万幸的是：没直接把裤子扯断。

只见这声音的主人——科尔亚达立在green house门口侧过身捂着自己的眼睛，他后悔没听梅德韦杰娃的话带副墨镜来了。

这来了第三个人之后羽生就安分了。至于结束后金博洋几乎是以左手捂着左腿的变扭姿势第一个跑回更衣室的。他觉得这之后他还是要一条全黑裤比较好。

而摄像机下的大家只接收到了：正经帅气有风度的羽生结弦、在沙发上动来动去滑上滑下却异常可爱的金博洋、中日选手间迟到但友好的抱抱、以及科尔亚达一句不明所以的“嚯！”。

没有人发现异常，只有可怜的鸭鸭想着自己会不会被杀了灭口。

tbc。

【作者‘我杀我自己’式毒奶立flag：这要是能发生那就是芬兰不想赚钱了；第一第二个上场都完全不可能，奶中了作者立刻能让他们领奖台上搞起来！】  
【这里，动作情节有参考：old先大大→#19天#8.14的更新。咳嗯，天天新裤子左腿上的裂缝是最靠上的明白了吧。】


	3. （三）之fs

Sp的被反撩并没有磨灭金天天的意志，而他不知道的是羽生已经看穿了金天天的小心思。然而羽生把这当成爱人的一种邀请，乐在其中。

Fs当天，熟悉的更衣室，熟悉的场合，不同的是车俊焕换了一个储物柜，跑到角落里去了，而且今天收拾速度奇慢。

而当羽生结弦抹好了发胶，穿着他那身“金钱豹“出来的时候，被又不知哪里冒出来的金博洋一把卡住腰身推在柜子上，仔细端详了半晌后，喃喃道：“嗯……还是很不像的……”

“博洋说什么？”好奇看着身前人能玩出什么花样来的羽生带着专业假笑问。

“我说~这件衣服到处镂空居然也没让你漏点。设计的不错。”金·一本正经胡说·博洋如此回答道。说完又上手摸一摸。

然而在他注意到羽生越来越危险的笑容前，一个天旋地转被羽生反转抵在柜子上，发出“咚”的一声闷响，而和金天天之前卡在他腰上的不同，羽生一双大手从腋窝卡住金天天的胸脯。只不过这色情的一幕正好被自己的脊背挡住。

“天天这件也很好看哦~”说着揉了揉手下的软肉，“奶子大了不少哎，果然是锻炼过了吧。”幸好是用中文说的，不然更衣室内众人听到这句不知会是怎样的内心崩塌。

说完这句，只见冰上王者色情的舔了舔嘴，又用手指勾了勾那红衣不深的小V领。

霸气全开的羽生结弦适时的放开了眼睛瞪如铜铃一脸不可思议的金天天，继续若无其事做最后的整理。而回过神来的金博洋也赶紧揉揉自己开始发烫的脸，转过身去拿自己柜子里的外套，顺便用自以为很凶眼神的瞪着身边一脸得瑟的人。

刚刚一连串的动作吓的金天天以为这禽兽要在这大庭广众下对他做什么。这样想着就后怕的拢了拢衣领，后悔没设计个领结。

对面柜子持续面柜的田中刑事：‘我可以转身了吗？’  
同样面柜的科尔亚达：‘我劝你再等会…’

Fs金博洋没敢再去招惹羽生结弦了。结弦靠近一分他就挪远一分，不然鬼知道羽生这一脸邪笑下能干出些什么来。而在green house里天天的考斯滕也没能让人见缝插针的地方。

如果忽略羽生在摄像头看不到的地方一直在捏博洋腰上软肉，还在背后试图滑入裤子的手的话，fs简直比sp好过的多。

【持续‘我杀我自己’式立flag：真能有这样火花四射的小动作作者下一秒就点梗开车。】tbc。


	4. （四）上去就是干啊

Fs结束，表示着芬兰场赛事的结束。当今大佬羽生结弦以及我国独苗金博洋选手则是被记者花式围堵的对象。以至于金博洋回到更衣室的时候，选手们基本都走完了，田中刑事路过时还叮嘱他记得最后的人把门锁上。

而等到羽生回到更衣室时，金博洋已经收拾好了一大半。见到羽生这时才回来，便笑着说：“哈~你最后一个回来，等会就你锁门啦~”然而说着话没注意到的是羽生反手就把门锁上了。

一流畅动作下来后羽生迈开步子走向金天天，“那天天要等等我嘛？”

“我才不……！”

话没说完就被人掰过肩膀猛地抵在柜子上，还没弄清发生了啥，眼前的人脸迅速放大，随后对方柔软的双唇就覆盖上自己的。

灵巧的舌头没几下就撬开了金博洋原本还紧闭的唇，不断的舔舐过口腔中的每一处，甚至拉着对方的舌头纠缠，翻搅出粘腻的水声，回荡在空荡荡的更衣室间。

“嗯…”金天天发出一声难耐的呻吟，这个吻有点久，久到涎水来不及咽下，顺着嘴角流出来，汇集在锁骨处形成一湾亮晶晶。羽生及时的拉开一下短距离让爱人喘口气，却不料金天天却主动去追寻着那突然远去的双唇，把羽生拉回来拥吻着。

大半年没见的爱侣玩闹过后更享受的还是相互拥有。就像现在，更衣室内两个身影尽力的想把对方揉进怀里，无声的诉说着自己的思念，忘情的拥吻，极尽缠绵。

金博洋被吻的有些大脑缺氧，腿开始发软，要不是羽生扶住他可能整个人会滑下去。而同时羽生一条腿挤进金天天的双腿间抵住，成功把金天天卡在自己与柜子之间，并不断摩挲刺激着爱人敏感的大腿根部。随后炽热的吻沿着脖颈一路往下，流连在红色考斯滕领口露出的锁骨处不断的啃咬。

羽生两只手也没老实，一只手不断从脊背上的蝴蝶骨一路往下摸，随后虎口卡住裤头，而整个手掌则换着力度揉捏着金天天形状姣好的臀，并把对方的胯按向自己的不断摩擦着。而另一只手则在金天天胸前和腰间流连，隔着衣服触碰揉捏那因兴奋已经挺立起来的突起。多重刺激下惹的金天天的呻吟声越来越大，他已经感觉自己要勃起了。

金博洋呻吟后发出细小的呜咽，这对于大半年没做性事的自己来说有点过于刺激。两只手不知往哪放，只能虚扶着爱人在他胸前的头。而更让他猝不及防的是羽生终于不在他锁骨上持续种草莓后，猛地拉下两人的裤子，两人的分身先后的弹在对方小腹上。羽生拉过博洋的一只手拢住两人的分身便开始上下撸动。

[这太羞耻了！]金博洋看着这淫靡的场景逃避般闭上眼睛，然而没有停下的手以及控制不住发出的呻吟却诚实的显露出这具身体的愉悦。

羽生结弦喘着粗气低头，隔着衣服精准地叼住金天天左胸的突起不断拉扯吮吸，发出啧啧的水声，那块布料也因被沾湿由艳红变成深红色。而流连在金博洋身后的手也开始滑进臀缝间，抵住那柔软的入口轻轻的按压着。

“唔啊！——”一连串的刺激使得金天天猛地挺起胸膛，把自己往羽生嘴上送，而弓起的腰身形成一条很好看的弧度，同时呻吟声也高出了一个调。而顺着这个动作，羽生也探进一根手指为爱人做着扩张。

太久没做爱的后穴非常敏感，羽生刚进入一根手指就被绞住纠缠。羽生又抬头去吻住金博洋虚张着的嘴，另一只手撸动着小小天，时不时用手指擦过已经开始淌水的马眼。听着怀里人开始颤抖的呻吟，耐心的等待括约肌的放松添加着手指，直至后穴能顺利容纳抽插三根手指时才抽出来。

突然的空虚令金天天不满的哼了一声，随后羽生突然抽离腿又让金博洋一下失去了支点。就在快坐到地上时被身上人猛地拉住，随之一个翻转让金天天跪撑在柜子上。

后入的姿势下，金博洋感受到羽生也跪下来，扶住自己的胯，大手揉捏着富有弹性的翘臀，而小羽生则抵在自己的穴口处，小心翼翼的探进一点前端又抽出。金天天也不再矜持，因而每当爱人进入时后穴便卖力的吸住挽留。尽管很羞耻，但他更想要被爱人充实的感觉。

几个来回后，羽生觉得自己再忍下去简直不是男人了。扶住身下人胯处的手一紧，一个挺腰，直接送进去半截。而穴内层层包裹自己的湿软的穴肉则惹得羽生几乎没停留几秒便开始抽插起来。

而这一下也顶的金天天呜咽出声，“唔啊…好…好大…呜…慢点！啊……！”而这没什么用，回应他的只有羽生俯下身的怀抱以及更猛烈的抽插。硕大把穴内的褶皱撑的满满当当，每一下都在擦过前列腺后往深里撞，金博洋被顶的直往柜上趴，也只能断断续续的发出音节，听着肉体碰撞的“啪啪”声清晰地回荡在更衣室内。

几百来下后，随着羽生的一计深顶，囊袋“啪”的打在臀肉上时，博洋受不住的弓起背，身体止不住的颤抖，“啊啊…不行…要去了呜……啊！”

羽生似乎不知何时把钥匙上的皮筋取了下来，就在刚刚一下套在了小小天的根部，高潮直接被阻断，一下从顶端坠下的感觉，使得金博洋不断地大口喘气，眼前炸着白光。

“呜……结弦你…唔唔！”金天天不解的扭过头想要诘问，却被身上人的吻堵住，而下一秒，门外嘈杂声传来，随后便有人“叩叩——”的敲门。

这下变成近乎半公开式的性爱激得天天后穴一下子收缩，惹得羽生低吼了一声松开了这个吻，“天天只要忍到他们离开我就会放开你了哦。”说完便首先耐不住的压住顶弄起来。

“啊！……唔！……”第一下毫无预警让金天天没忍住泄出了声，而敲门声也戛然而止，但嘈杂依旧，交谈声隐隐约约传来。

田中刑事：“刚刚是不是有声音？”  
科尔亚达：“啊？…没…没有啊？”

[对对对。没有。您听错了！]金天天一边承受着暴风雨式的顶动一边内心疯狂尖叫。

田中：“那他俩哪去了？这门都锁上了。”  
车俊焕：“…我觉得我们不应该想这么多”……

门外一番争论时室内可谓是翻云覆雨，金天天为了忍住呻吟已经哭成了个泪人，而分身根部被箍住没得释放，再加上神经紧张自己已经空性高潮了一回，后穴的穴肉也开始抽搐起来。而羽生更是在后头被穴肉吸的头皮发麻，直接拉起爱人的一条腿操进更深处。

门外似乎放弃了，还是在科尔亚达的催促下嘈杂声渐渐远去，“呜额……！”金天天也终于哽咽的发出了声。

后穴的肌肉抽搐的越来越不规律，羽生觉得自己也撑到头了。扯下套在爱人分身上的皮筋改用手捏住，然而身下依旧狂风暴雨式的“啪啪！”进攻着，相反却用十分温柔的语气开口道：“天天赛前觉得我这身不像什么？”啊……羽生真是好记性。

金天天现在全身每个细胞都叫嚣着要释放，整个脑袋涨的发晕。然而羽生的一个问句却引的心里一酸。“…额…本来唔……觉得你这身啊、和sho、oma的一件很像……就、啊！”话没说完金天天就被羽生改作撸动的手刺激的昂起了头，前后夹攻着感觉自己下一秒就能去。

听这一句羽生什么都明白了，原来这小孩芬兰场四处撩拨自己敢情就是吃了个飞醋。那羽生结弦作为一个典型的日本人，一定会用实干实操作为回报呢。

两人最后在伴随着金天天的哭叫以及羽生低沉的呻吟下同时高潮。白浊溅了一地，而还埋在金天天体内的小羽生虽然泄出了不少却依旧半勃，把浓稠的液体全堵在内里。

第二发是在独立卫浴里，羽生原本说好帮博洋清理的时候。什么都射不出的金天天自己也不知道最后射出来的是精液还是尿液。

随后在羽生的陪同下回到了金博洋的选手宿舍，并成功上了三垒。以致二人成功的错过了晚宴。不过在博洋昏睡过去的时候羽生打电话直接让晚餐送了上来。

教练哪里去了？咳嗯。晚宴缺两人这么明显，许阿爸拿着红酒就去日本队那边说“你们今天应该有空床吧。”这样的话了。

说起来，芬兰场最错亿的设计就是忘了在更衣室里装个摄像头。

End。


End file.
